ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Neutralized
Neutralized is the sixth episode of Zero Hero. Episode The gang is (still) flying through space....like always. "Seriously! How long does it take to get to one guy!?" Zero yelled. "I know! It's been six episodes already!" Said Marsipal. "You have sugar!! I know you do because you broke the fourth wall!!" Said Zero. "Nah, If I broke any wall, we'd be sucked outside." Said Marsipal. Zero facepalmed. "Guys, incoming ship ahead." Said Aparato. "Is it Azeire!?" Zero asked. "I don't know yet." Said Aparato. "Then check!!" Zero yelled. Aparato activated a video chat with the pilot of the ship. It was indeed Azeire. "Azeire!" Said Zero. "Hi Zero. How are your parents? Oh right, they're dead." Said Azeire. Zero suddenly became enraged, his face turned red, and he activated Heatblast out of his red hot anger. "I WILL KILL YOU!!" Yelled Zero. "No you won't." Said Azeire. Azeire boarded the team's ship. Zero shot a fireball at him, but he was unaffected due to being half-Pyronite. "DIE!!" Zero threw a punch, but Azeire caught it and kneed Zero in the stomach. He then got out a device and stabbed Zero in the back with it. He screamed in pain. "ZERO!!" Aparato and Marsipal yelped. Marsipal shot a web at Azeire, but he burned it. Aparato shot a laser, but he shielded with diamond. Azeire left. "Are you OK?" Asked Aparato. "DO I LIKE FREAKING OK TO YOU!?" Zero yelled. "Um...yeah?" Marsipal said. Zero hit Marsipal. "Uh, bad news. Azeire destroyed our engines. We're crashing....again." Said Aparato. The gang crashed on Appoplexia. "I can get us out...again." Said Zero. Zero tried to use Ghostfreak, but couldn't. "I can't use my powers! Azeire neutralized them!" Said Zero. Aparato merged with the ship, unmerged at the top, and threw it out of the way so Marsipal and Zero could get free. "Azeire's afraid of you, Zero. He neutralized your powers so you wouldn't be anything to fear or get in his way." Said Aparato. "That guy is afraid of him!? Doubt it." Said Marsipal. "HEY! ALIENS! KILL THEM! RAWR!" Yelled an Appoplexian. "Bigfoot's powers would be handy right about now..." Said Zero. The horde of Appoplexians attacked the trio. Zero was knocked out in an instant. Aparato grabbed a weapon from the ship wreckage and upgraded it. He shot the Appoplexians. Marsipal webbed some and attacked some more. But eventually, they were defeated. The Appoplexians had them chained to a wall ready to kill you. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' PRISONERS! NOBODY INVADES APPOPLEXIA!" Yelled an Appoplexian. "I've got an idea!" Said Aparato. Aparato slithered from his chained and upgraded a device. He shot Zero. Zero used Bigfoot power and broke free. He then proceeded to beat up the Appoplexians. "How did I get my powers back?" Asked Zero. "I made a random device an unneutraizer." Said Aparato. "You mean I could've been fixed from the start!?" Zero asked. "...Maybe." Said Aparato. The screen turns black, but we hear punching sounds and Aparato screaming. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Heatblast *Bigfoot Villains *Azeire *Appoplexians Trivia *It is revealed that Azeire is afraid of Zero. *This is the first time Zero's parents are mentioned and he gets angry. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes